


How Could I Ever Know?

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Patches :D, Puffy being Dream’s mom pog, Sibling dynamic, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), but also Phil being Dream’s dad pog, hints of Stockholm Syndrome, its not explicit, punz and Dream’s relationship is seriously underrated, title from The Secret Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Phil, Tommy, and Dream journey back to the Greater SMP to explain to everyone what happened.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 24
Kudos: 492





	How Could I Ever Know?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more parts to this! I just wanted to get this out there!

Over the course of Dream’s stay with the anarchists, he had gotten into the routine of waking up, having breakfast with the family, leaving with Techno to harvest more wood and mining with Tommy. Tommy and Dream’s friendship had healed during the stay, with the older blonde apologizing profusely to the younger and explaining what had happened. The younger blonde used Dream’s sorry state for his own personal gain, sometimes guilt tripping him to doing something until Phil quickly put an end to that, scolding Tommy not to do that again.

Dream had also grown attached to a diamond axe that Phil had crafted for him as a replacement for his enchanted (and possessed) netherite axe. The speedrunner made a mental note to tell Punz to lock the netherite axe in Sam’s prison so that it does no more damage. Aside from the diamond axe, Dream had also grown attached to cat that he and Techno stumbled upon while searching for dogs. The cat immediately latched onto Dream and the speedrunner couldn’t just leave her alone. He scooped her in his arms, named her ‘Patches’ and followed Techno back to the snowy biome. (It took a bit of convincing for Phil to let Dream keep the cat.)

Soon, it was a week after New Years, and Phil was getting ready to return to L’Manburg with Dream. The younger blonde was nervous; mostly because the last time he has been in L’Manburg, his execution was planned. Of course he was going to be reluctant and nervous. Wouldn’t you be if you were stabbed publicly?

Tommy decided to tag along, mostly because he wanted to see his Tubbo after weeks - a month - of being in exile, being manipulated, and whatnot. Phil had to remind Tommy to refrain from doing anything bad once they reached the Greater SMP. Dream made sure that when they had reached Logstedshire to go into the portal, that he sent a private message to Punz.

_ You whispered to Punz: I’m at the portal that leads to the Prime path. Find my axe and put it in the prison.  _

_ Punz whispered to you: Of course.  _

Dream sighed as he read Punz’s message, relief managing to simmer his anxiety. “You alright there bud?” Phil said, snapping Dream out of his thoughts. The trio had stepped into the nether portal and started down the path to the other portal nearby. “You’ve been silent since we left.”

“Yeah I just…. I’m just nervous about going back. Seeing them again just,” Dream’s voice wavers and he shook his head. “Bleh.. I’m just worried that what if they just decide to stab me? I know Punz, Eret and Puffy won’t do me any harm but I can’t speak the same for Tubbo, Quackity, hell even Fundy.”

Phil’s expression was soft and he laid a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. We’ll be right by your side and if they bring out any swords, you won’t be alone.” 

Dream looked at Phil, his green eyes watering before he quickly blinked the tears away. “Thanks Phil. I guess, with everything that’s happened and…. Nightmare possessing me I just… I wouldn’t put it past them to still hate me.” 

“Dream, take it from someone who you literally manipulated and gaslit everytime you visited me-“ Dream visibly cringed at the reminder “-sorry that Nightmare did - my point is, if I was able to forgive you, then so can everyone else.” Tommy told the speedrunner and Phil smiled softly, proud of his boy for reassuring the leader.

“I guess. Let’s just get this over with.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Tommy grinned and received a smack on the back of his head from Phil.

“Be nice.” Phil chastised.

The trio continued on the path and stepped into the portal leading into the Greater SMP. Dream felt himself tense up the moment they stepped out of the obsidian portal. He could still feel  _ its _ present.  _ It _ still lingered in the land.  _ It  _ still had hold of his mind, his soul, his body. Dream took one step backwards before he was stopped by Phil.

“Are you okay?” He heard the older male ask. “We can come back another day, Dream.” 

The speedrunner shook his head. “No… no. This has to be done and I’d really rather get it over with.” Dream said, shrugging off Phil’s hand from his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Dream started to walk down the steps of the portal platform and into the community house, Phil and Tommy closely behind him. Dream had turned his head slightly to the right and saw the castle Eret had resided in, and his heart went heavy. As if on instinct, Dream had turned to head to the castle instead of going onto the Prime path. Tommy tried calling out to him, trying to tell him that he was going the wrong way, but Phil had stopped Tommy, giving him a silent shake of the head before he continued to follow the speedrunner.

The young SMP leader felt himself pick up his pace into a light jog down the wood path to the castle before breaking out into a full sprint when he got near, the tufts of fur that lined his blue sweater tickling his neck as they blew with his speed. Seeing Eret felt different for Dream. Eret acted as the de-facto older sibling, along with Punz. Dream knows he could always trust Eret, despite the fact they chose Pogtopia’s side in the last war. Of course he chose their side, they were slated to win. Eret was willing to give up their crown for their friends, and even afterwards, they willingly (gladly) took the crown back after Dream tried to protect George. Eret was trustworthy. That’s why they were king. 

Dream had rushed into the throne room where Eret was talking with Puffy and Punz, the latter possibly telling the king about Dream’s possible return to the mainland. The room went silent and the sets of eyes were suddenly trained on the new person that had entered. Silence fell upon the four of them, soon six as Tommy and Phil caught up to Dream. Puffy was the first to break the stillness and silence.

“Dream.. holy shit you’re alive!” Puffy exclaimed and she sprinted, full on sprinted, towards the leader and wrapped her arms around the younger. She had a bright smile, her hands practically clutching onto Dream, who was first taken back by surprise before his arms wrapped around her torso. Whenever Nightmare was dormant within Dream, he often found himself confiding in Puffy, Eret or Punz, the very three people that stood in the throne room. Dream would even go as far as to follow Puffy around like a lost puppy and giving her items. “Oh my god, we were so worried you’d died alone. Where have you been?! How long were you alone?!” The questions came out all to quickly, plus Puffy checking over Dream for any further injuries was a bit embarrassing.

“Puffy, at least let Dream breathe before you smother him to death.” Eret’s deep voice rang through the room. Puffy pouted and she released the speedrunner. 

“Thanks Eret…” Dream said in a soft tone. “To answer your question, I was in a disclosed location. Phil found me in Logstedshire not too long after I went through the portal. I didn’t die, obviously but there were moments when I was alone and bleeding where I wish I had….to fully get rid of…” he trailed off, green eyes glassy as he nearly spiraled with emotion. No, he wasn’t going to cry again. 

_ At least not now. _

“Phil took me to the disclosed location and patched me up along with Techno.” 

Eret looked at Phil and Tommy, now just noticing their presence. They shot the two blondes a smile, Phil giving one back with a curt nod, and Tommy glaring daggers at Eret. (He still didn’t forgive the other for leading L’Manburg to their deaths before the war.)

“I need to tell you what exactly happened, but I don’t want to have to repeat myself over and over and over again.” Dream said before he turned to look at Punz, who looked at him sympathetically. “Can you gather up… well everyone into L’Manburg?”

Punz nodded. “Of course. I’ll send a message to Tubbo.” He said, Dream tensing up.

Tommy looked at the older blonde and he stepped forward. “Listen, Tubbo isn’t going to hurt you. I know him!”

“Tommy, I really wanna believe that but Tubbo, Quackity AND Fundy are responsible for this. They tried killing Techno and me! Ranboo I can forgive because the poor guy keeps getting dragged into this mess but, after what’s happened, I don’t think I can so blindly trust Tubbo anymore.” 

Dream made his point very clear, Tommy knew. It’s going to take a lot more healing time, mental healing mostly, for trust to be earned. Much like Dream and Tommy’s friendship is still healing, everyone’s trust for Dream and visa versa will take time to get back.

The youngest blonde looked at Dream and he sighed, nodding his head. “You’re right…. we’ve all suffered.” 

“It doesn’t mean I’m NOT going to forgive. It just means I’m ready to. And they’re probably not ready to forgive me. Especially George and Sapnap.” Dream whispered the last part, and then silence filled the room.

Phil broke the silence as he place his hands on both of the blondes’ shoulders. “We’ll get more into detail about this when we get to L’Manburg.”

Everyone nodded and Punz started for the exit. “Wait, Punz,” Dream called out and the older looked at him. “Is it….gone?” 

Punz sighed. “Sort of. It’s vaulted.” He said and Dream let out a shaky sigh. “Can you still feel it?”

“Faintly. I know it has its hold on me still.” 

“Sam and I will find a way to destroy it.” Punz suggested and Dream felt some weight lift off his shoulders. He resisted the urge to hug Punz and the other saw this. “It’s good to have you back Dream. The real you.” Dream looked at Punz with a small smile and he ran over to the older to hug him finally, Punz chuckling and wrapping his arms.

There was no Nightmare to stop this, no Dreamon. 

_ Just Dream. _

  
  
  


Whilst Punz went to rally up the others from El Rapids, the SMP and the Badlands, Eret and Puffy lead Phil, Dream and Tommy down the Prime path to L’Manburg. Anxiety gripped Dream with an iron grasp, his pace slowing and faltering behind the others. Tommy noticed Dream slowing down, and he frowned before slowing down with him.

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Tommy said, giving Dream and encouraging smile. “You have an axe, and a whole artillery of weapons. You also have Punz and Phil. And me!”

Dream smiled and he sighed heavily. “It’s just difficult. I was conscious throughout everything but I didn’t have control. I didn’t have a voice.”

“Well you do now. You’re not alone on this anymore.” 

The duo stared at each other and smiled before continuing down the Prime path. L’Manburg looked the same, the wood and cobblestone buildings blending in with the environment as well as the bee apiary buzzing. 

Nothing’s changed since, save for the propaganda posters being removed from the billboards after the Christmas disaster. It brought Dream a shudder, biting his bottom lip out of nerves as they walked to the center of the country where the podium stood, memories haunting Dream as he remembered the diamond sword pierced from his back and sticking out of his torso.

The mere memory and the sudden weakness brought back the feeling again; the feeling of some entity wrapping itself around his soul. He’s never realized it, but Dream relied so much on Nightmare’s embrace, he was actually starting to miss it. With Nightmare holding his soul, he didn’t feel afraid, he didn’t have anything to fear. He wasn’t weak with Nightmare.

He missed it.

  
  


_ Forgive me, can you forgive me? _

_ And hold me in your heart. _

_ And find some new way to love me, _

_ Now that we’re apart. _

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this series is getting popular so I may isolate this from the songs into its own little series as well.


End file.
